108620-morning-coffee-15th-aug-explosive-new-dawn-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Baby come back! Any kinda fool could see there was something in everything about you! ((I post as Rocio most of the time unless there are clear brackets or obvious OT context)) | |} ---- ---- I started an Esper as an alt this week. Really liking the mobility changes they did. Maybe I will get her to max level and heal with her. Seems the Esper heals are much better than the SS. But I have to say my SS still gives me the 'tingle'. There is just something about her that makes me want to play more, kind of like my Warlock in WoW. Now if Wildstar would put a Warlock in the game, I would jump all over that! LOL | |} ---- ---- ---- Anyone else miss High School? (I know. A bunch of you were bullied. I don't mean THAT part of High School.) Wake up, eat, hit the books, play some sports, do homework, watch some TV, go to bed. Taxes, mortgages, politics... none of that BS existed. It was nice. Secondly, Exile / Evindra. Who runs guild? Need an invite next time I pop in. | |} ---- ---- Yay! ^_^ | |} ---- High School? no. University? yes! Wake and bake, go to class, go to library, gym, work, study, beer and vids all night, sleep 2-3 hours, rinse and repeat. | |} ---- Lol I said that when I logged in last night. I was in that awkward state in high school where I had friends in every clique and though I did get picked on, it was normally by the outcast bullies because when half the football team are your friends your golden no matter how nerdy you are. People also came to me for car problems so that over shadowed a lot of my nerdy tendencies in peoples minds. I miss the day's I could breeze through my homework on the way home then just sit there and game all night. I'd have like 7 level 50's already if I could. | |} ---- Depends on which Guild you wanna join. :lol: | |} ---- For the most part I like the animations for Esper honestly, Psychic Frenzy is kinda 'meh', though. The weapon thing is kinda bothersome. Especially for heals. Don't remember the name of it, but its the first heal you get access too, but when you cast it - you're somehow holding a staff. A STAFF. Wtf is that about? Your class weapon you never even draw, but when you heal, you have to summon some psy-staff...? /boggle | |} ---- ---- ---- It's so you can snuggle me! I do die on my side though. /clutches stomach with a stiff tail /stagger /flop over | |} ---- And can you Espers please keep telekinetic storm out of the void, kkthnx. ;) | |} ---- *is still playing dead, mumbles* Snuggle me first... *opens eye* Wait, Voidslip doesnt negate TKstorm? Hax! | |} ---- No. It does not. It follows us into the void, which I think is a total bug, but it hasn't been addressed/fixed. So I can fall into the void, heal myself while dealing with just it before popping back into the PVP madness. *nudges Rocio with the tip of her black boots.* I think he died. Or he's playing dead. Any Chua want to test this second theory? | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait. My VS does?! | |} ---- ---- From doing normal mode dungeons and stuff, we're finding that it breaks down like this for the healers :) Medic - best group heal capability, but weak on single-target Esper - best single-target heal capability, but weak on group Spellslinger - best choice for backup heals as they can rock a damage/healing hybrid spec really well. YMMV :) | |} ---- Yes. I tend to run defense in temple on stalker. You can't tether SS they just Vslip and run away. | |} ---- Exiles only have the Coffee Crew circle due to the fact we were all split up in different guilds. | |} ---- Weird, I'd prefer to /sleep on my side. Looks more natural to me.Probably because I sleep on my side/stomach IRL. | |} ---- Annnnnnd you just made my day. | |} ---- Hmm i would think it be this way Medic - great for an all melee group. Emission spam (don't have that much experience with Medic heals in dungeons). Esper - great healing mobility. Soothe is smart heals and Reverie is instant with huge crits. Spellslinger - middle ground. A bit healing over time oriented. At least this is how i feel the class is in terms of healing. | |} ---- Okay. Spaceships. Bazookas. Droids. Aliens. Why are they constantly summoning 15th century iron weapons? Telekinetic storm? Swords aren't that scary. Sinks, Safes, VW Beetles? SCARY. Their base attack? I throw three swords at you. Again.. what's with the swords? Why not a scary alien breath fire at you? Or a ghost machine gun? Or.. something that wouldn't bounce off most "of the era" armor. It's like running up to a Main Battle Tank with a .22. Everyone is going to go.. :huh: :mellow: :lol: and you're going to go :unsure: :( . I dunno.. it's the one class I can see so much potential for for cool animations, they're just not here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Congrats! That's awesome! | |} ---- Yea... that'd be a bit much.. but.. killing someone with a spectral sink or rowdowser that just hit them for 762 damage? | |} ---- Like a Fat Chocobo? Can I get a swarm of burning skulls for Draken esper? | |} ---- THAT would make sense! | |} ---- ---- ---- I suppose that garners the question "Do we need Medieval Fantasy?" We've got the guy with the giant sword running around like He-Man found Steroids. And.. if we wanted to go all medieval, I'm okay with that too. Dragon breathing fire, ghosts, Exploding Rowdowser... I dunno. It's just one thing that I go.. "WTF?" on. That and the Psyblade. | |} ---- yeah, there's a lot of room for more variety. It is soooooo subjective though. Something that is the coolest thing ever for player A is just lame as hell for player B... Like if *I* had an ability that made me throw a giant sink around, I'd probably delete the toon without thinking twice. Trying to appeal to the broadest demographic, I suppose. does need more giant boxing glove though :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Rocket Boots! | |} ---- ---- ---- always made me think of if Looney Tunes got their hands on Shadowrun :P | |} ---- huh? wha? really???????????? WOOO JETPACKS!!!!! OMG I'M SO EXCITED!!!!! (apparently doesn't take much). EDIT: EAT YOUR HEART OUT GEORGE JETSON!!! | |} ---- Great. Do you know how HARD it is to get a Cheesy Poof out of the Stratosphere? Oye. | |} ---- Mys since you seem not as mad, can we expect to see you back in game soon, Guild misses ya buddy, | |} ---- ---- What???? No no no no no no no Don't take away my air breaks! It's the only ability I use as explorer. I love air breaks! It's my favorite skill ever in a game. Take away that other useless one you get right before it for rocket pack. /starts to panic Air breaks! Don't go! | |} ---- It had been since I hit 50 beginning of July. I gridded mobs one by one to make sure I got it. And I laughed so hard. Love it! | |} ---- Xila, you know if you hit pounce (on your stalker) or gate (on your SS) just before the ground you mitigate fall damage? Maybe it was just me; but I found air break extremely useless :( I got the same effect from using a movement ability before touchdown... felt like a jip of an ability to me.... | |} ---- And that's why they're taking our Air Brakes away, which I liked having if I didn't have gate on my LAS (because I have that right!) and wish they'd take Safe Fall instead. | |} ---- *gags Xila* sorry but you're killing my jetpack fantasy :angry: Currently zooming hard through the upper troposhere gently easing into the stratosphere arms squeezed around Artemis Zin :wub: :wub: :wub: | |} ---- That's a Chua Hologram. You're actually hugging her body guard. ...good luck on your next orbit with that mental image. | |} ---- my eyes are closed, I can still pretend lol "Hey Artemis, mind moving that dagger in your pocket? it's jabbing me" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 1800 Arena/Warplot Stalker gear. | |} ---- Seditionist. Epic warplot armor. | |} ---- On my tablet while the wife learns to handle a shotgun. Thirty Odd Rifle is next! Her birthday gift. Kinda eager to get home. Elbow seems to be working right. Might get some decent Wildstar time in. PvP gear?! .... I might have to suck it up. Second question. Is the pink glowy part paintable?! | |} ---- stuck at work for another 4 hours 45 mins. posting to forums saying stupid stuff as usual because not much to do. What about pink haired Aurin Espers and Light blue haired Aurin SS? Personally the male Aurins I find smelly. The female ones though I gush over lol. I'm a bad dommie. shhhh | |} ---- ---- Big V apologized in my thread in Off Topic if you didn't see it Oli. annnnnnnnd now I want to go to the Pub by my house that makes amazing homemade burgers on the way home. | |} ---- Chua saw, not to be discussed here. Also Chua not in mood to discuss topic further. Just say, is nice Carbine responded. | |} ---- With some effort The Dom version is blue. | |} ---- *High Fives* I undersatnd. Hope we're still cool Oli | |} ---- Need it to glow Red. And then the Gynobot and her Carnival of Misfortune will be complete! | |} ---- Nope. Don't like it. I don't use pounce and SS is ok but not my favorite class. What about all the other classes who don't have those skills. The other 2 explorer skills I don't even care about. Take one of those away. Air breaks is the only useful skill. This really makes me mad. I was a BASE jumping happy explorer and now what? Might as well just roll all scientists and soldiers. | |} ---- Not sure I'd like a burger made with my Friends... | |} ---- Any movement skill can negate it. | |} ---- Go on test server while we figure out warplots. | |} ---- But Settler is the best path in the game. Why do you ignore that? | |} ---- Kinda confused. Couldn't you use the Rocket Pack as a reverse thruster? Like a VTOL? | |} ---- Depends on what Rocket Pack does before I decide if I like or not. (I am like you, I prefer to use Air Brakes. But I'll wait to see before deciding, cause if rocket pack lets us triple jump hight or something, not as mad...easier to get some places not supposed to be.) | |} ---- I agree. That is one reason why I hate explorer (but I love the hat on my Chua!) It's like, okay, I am going to take 20 - 30 minutes just to find a way to place a single cache. Yeah... not fun. I'm actually ignoring my explorer path quests now, because it's too freakin' fiddly. A jetpack would be wonderful! But...to lose the airbrakes... those are sort of important, too. | |} ---- I guess I'm just not as cool as everyone else because maybe the real problem here is those skills should be fixed to not do that rather than taking away what was special about a path. Never even tried to do any of that type of hax What's even the point of explorer at all then? Majority of the time scientist and soldier points send you to the same area after all. Even the high points. Never once in maxing out explorer did I use a combat skill to mitigate a fall, not once. Because that's what air breaks does and it works awesome. Best skill in the game ruined because combat skills do something they shouldn't. Awesome. | |} ---- Rocket pack should help boost up. Using air breaks when you just did a front flip off an 800k meter cliff wad the most exciting thing I've ever done in a game. I'm terrified of falling so it was like being in a dream where you slow down and land soft as a cloud. :( | |} ---- Me too. Whenever my character falls off of a very high place in-game, I always get my heart in my throat, like I'm the one who's actually falling. It's quite a weird feeling. | |} ---- Me to, which is what made air breaks so special. It's like facing a fear without having to be in danger for me or my character. | |} ---- ---- McDonalds, huh? You think anyone eats that around here? That's just the shit we export. If you're ever stateside, and you're looking for a burger chain that doesn't suck, you go here... INB4 you're welcome. | |} ---- I use one called NoAlienChat, just makes dom speech appear like any other speech. Handy when helping the other faction with dailies, tho waves and hugs works well for that too. | |} ---- Yum... I miss that place. Seriously good stuff. | |} ---- That's because we're ninjas. | |} ---- If Chua has to go to Chain to get something called food, then Chua pass. Either Chua make self and know what is in it, or goes to restaurant known to make things self. Chua hate processed stuff, is not food. | |} ---- It has a quest where you pursue a stripping Lopp tossing shinies away, shouting "shaking my shiny-maker! Woohoo!" and horrifying everyone in Lightreach as he enters houses and church all naked. Your argument is invalid. That's the best path of the game. :P | |} ---- Done it. It's the only one that was even remotely interesting. The path quests, as a whole, are just too fiddly and frustrating. At least... for me they are. I probably won't even bother with most of its path quests until I'm 50. | |} ---- Olivar, you come over my town, I can point you at some great non-chain restaurants to get a good burger. Whether it's the little hole-in-the-wall burger stand that puts 5 Guys and In-n-Out to shame, the burger bar that will build it for you exactly how you want it, or the upscale place that'll server you a ridiculously huge bison mammodin burger with steak fries, I got you covered ;) Chains are so 90s. Although I'll happily go to Red Robin any day of the week. Cause nothing goes with a good burger like one of their shakes. Nom. | |} ---- ---- you got a lil somethin somethin on your face | |} ---- ---- See, that's your problem, no wonder you think McDonalds and Burger King when you think of burgers. Those burgers are hand-crushed and cooked to order. They're like a burger Chipotle.... if you've ever been to a Chipotle. I keep forgetting, you guys only have your crap fast food and our crap fast food. You've got Subway, but not Quiznos. Dominos and not Donatos. Jesus, I'll bet you guys even get Saxby's before you get a Raising Cains. I don't know what the world did to us to deserve our worst food, but I can't imagine what it's like to think fast food = McDonalds. I mean, I wouldn't settle for any less than Wendy's or Arby's, bare minimum. Which reminds me that the wife is out for dinner with her friends, so I get to log in. Do I order chinese, pizza, or sandwich delivery? | |} ---- Is no emote, Chua was really really dead. Looks at his hands and screams | |} ---- Pizza. It's friday, after all :) | |} ---- I'd go with pizza. Sadly I live in Milwaukee, the land of insanely good beer and really crappy food. Even the chain food sucks around here. Thank God for the Beer.... | |} ---- ---- You guys don't have Smashburger, Chipotle, Five Guys, or Raising Caines out there? It thought they were everywhere. | |} ---- ---- Nope, yes(but sucks), nope, and Nada. I do miss Raising Caines.... Edit: And Donatos... *Drools* Only good things I remember about Kentucky. | |} ---- ---- Don't go there. Ever. I liked them at first, the time or two I ate there, but that was before one such visit when my husband and I contracted salmonella poisoning, from a (confirmed) cross-contamination of raw chicken with other ingredients. We were almost hospitalized; it was almost 3 weeks of the worst hell I can ever remember being in. *shudders* I have never touched them since. | |} ---- 3 weeks?! That must have been hell of a strain of salmonella. Like... Biophage tier. Worst I ever caught was from a Japanese food cart. Except I don't really remember, because I was in a fever-delirium for quite a while. No joke. :ph34r: | |} ---- We basically (TMI incoming) lived in the bathroom. I seriously thought I was going to die from it. I am now very paranoid about chicken in general. I should have at least gotten a gift card out of them, not that I would have used it, lol | |} ---- I wouldn't have gotten it. I get barbacoa, because pulled beef steeped in Tabasco is amazing. We had them earlier in the week. Donatos is on its way! :D And I'm heading back into Wilderrun on Spenser. That's insane! One of the good things about living in Ohio is that we get all the fast food chains first before they go international. We're like this giant test market here. Oddly enough, we still don't have Jack In The Box. I think we might be the only state that doesn't yet. I moved to Houston for four years and was like, "WTF is this? There's a fast food chain that didn't go to Columbus?" EDIT: Scratch that, apparently they're in West Chester now. | |} ---- Like I said: Cross-contamination. I only ate the beef. If you use a cutting surface for raw poultry, and then don't clean it properly, and then do other food prep on it... bacteria spreads. | |} ---- ---- I learned that the hard way when making a Caesar's Salad at home. Always clean your stuff, amateur chefs. -_- | |} ---- ---- *hug.... er wait do you hate me for this morning now? because I don't want to offer hugs and get murdered. | |} ---- I don't hate anyone.oh wait except that one guy who had a go at me in your thread.. I appreciate you not jumping on me then as well. So *hug* Now I'm off to bed. | |} ---- ---- Woooohoo! | |} ---- Night! Yeah I didn't start that thread to attack anyone, I just don't want anymore tension or stress, and want to go back to being happy and having fun. I already have one person (maybe more than one.) that hates me over stuff that happened during the whole thing, I don't need anymore. | |} ---- ---- Hey, you're in luck! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No! *pounces on you* | |} ---- ---- Secret to open world pvp Have more people than them. | |} ---- Don't turn your back on the blighters! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sure they do. I may have even heard something about it. Unfortunately I think I heard it was not going to be soon. >6 months Best that can be done now is to look at concept art to get more choices later. | |} ----